When hanging a ceiling fan, it is necessary to hardwire the ceiling fan to the home wiring. This installation has generally involved supporting the heaviest part of the fan by hand or by a hanger until the wiring is completed before the fan can be installed, which can be physically dangerous to the installer since the work involves the installer standing on a ladder with their hands holding heavy weights above their head. The wiring often requires the installer to take bare ends of opposite wires which are then twisted together, followed by a wire nut being screwed onto the twisted portions.
Other types of ceiling fan installation has required the ceiling fan motor to be supported by the installer or hung out of the way while the wiring is being done. This type of installation has the heaviest part of the ceiling fan (the motor) by hand “in the way” while the wiring is being completed between the home wiring and the fan. Similarly, wiring is often done by the installer twisting bare ends of wires together followed by twisting a wire nut thereon. Having to connect the wiring on top of a ladder with one hands stretched over one's head can be quite difficult as well as dangerous if the installer should fall.
Additional problems with the prior art is that excess, loose wiring must often be shoved into the canopy/shroud to be moved out of sight that is not easy to do with wiring located above the head of the installer.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.